


Suit and Tie

by jeejaschocolate



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Backstory, Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, Difficult Childhoods, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Rare Pairings, Role Reversal, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate
Summary: Atsushi’s eyes flicked automatically to the screen on his phone. 
“I’m in the lobby,” Shuuji wrote. 
Him, Shuuji? In the lobby? …The lobby of what? Where exactly had his younger brother decided to ambush him this time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the season ending, I wrote this! The Daikoku incest fic nobody asked for. Yay! 
> 
> Actually I'd been meaning to write this for a while, but the end card after episode 11 sold it for me. Completely sold it. And I honestly didn't have a lot of feelings after the last episode...not really sure why they spent so much time on that stuff, but it's immaterial! My fandom endeavors have given me way more enjoyment than the show itself at this point ;) 
> 
> So, for clarity (because I had to look it up myself): Atsushi = older brother (Daikoku Productions president, for MooNs and KitaKore) and Shuuji = younger brother (Brave Entertainment president, for THRIVE and Killer King--where were they in this anime?). In this story there's also Daikoku Atsuhiko, who is their father, a character I completely made up. Because their backstory (though entirely original on my part, sorry for the randomness) needed to exist. 
> 
> I do go into some pretty lurid details, both with sex and backstory stuff. The warnings are in the tags, but yeah, this is a no apologies, hard incest fic (*Note: no underage, and completely consensual). ...So that's the sell lol.
> 
> Have fun ;)

This was a regular thing now, Atsushi realized as he stared at himself in the mirror of his private office bathroom. An average Thursday. Was it?

…Well, shit. It was. 

Taking a silent, deep breath Atsushi adjusted his brown silk tie and realigned his pocket square. He prodded the ashen skin on his cheeks experimentally. Saggy, of course. No more than usual.

Pausing for a moment, Atsushi tugged the limp, pale flesh around his face. He was getting old. Yep, that’s what this was. 

…Old.

Heh. Shuuji would love that. But actually Shuuji wasn’t that much younger than him after all. 

And it’s not like Shuuji would ever mind Atsushi’s age—not during what they were about to do, anyway.

Sighing at the bone-deep tiredness written on his face, Atsushi nodded once in agreement with himself. This was all going to be fine. Maybe not…great, no. But fine. Probably.

Yes, it was fine that this was becoming a normal thing. That fucking his brother was now a scheduled part of his evening. 

Not that they did it every night. Once or twice a week at most. (No more than three times, definitely. The fact that this was three nights in a row didn’t mean a damn thing. Just scheduling availability.) Besides, they started doing this months ago—back when Shuuji first reappeared in his life out of nowhere.

Just like Shuuji. Nothing but complete functional silence between them for almost ten years then suddenly Atsushi runs into Shuuji at a meeting with the conglomerate production company. A new, hip entertainment office called Brave Entertainment (all in English, of course, the popularized fuckers). And Shuuji was the president.

Seeing Shuuji again for the first time, standing in the middle of the conglomerate office, framed by the backdrop of the Tokyo skyline…wearing a vagabond sports jacket and vest, a mockery of the three piece suit. Some velour fedora. A man of thirty trying to look twenty, that’s what Atsushi had thought of him at first glance.

Until he realized that man was his half brother and Atsushi’s heart skipped a beat. 

…Actually, Shuuji looked amazing for a man his age. Better than Atsushi probably. Exhausted from the long, grueling hours of being a company president, but Shuuji wore it better than Atsushi. Exhaustion looked downright _sexy_ on his younger brother.

Just like everything else. 

That meeting was nothing but a blur in Atsushi’s memory. The conglomerate officials (Atsushi’s subordinates, in truth) negotiated an affiliation between their two companies in the form of a pop idol group called B-Project. Actually, the idea was sound. People liked that kind of thing nowadays. Atsushi agreed, signed off on the forms, and they were done.

But would he and Shuuji go another ten years without speaking? 

Before Atsushi could even think about an answer to that question, Shuuji walked out promptly when the meeting finished. …Which was why, the older brother actually felt taken aback when he found his younger brother waiting outside the building that night smoking a cigarette. 

“Hey.” 

That’s all Shuuji said to him at first. Atsushi just stood there, staring back at him. Had Shuuji been waiting there the whole time, since the meeting ended?

“…Hey.” It was all the older brother could think to say. 

Smirking—as if just getting Atsushi to talk to him was a win—Shuuji put out his cigarette and said, “Want to go somewhere?”

Atsushi nodded faintly, looking away. 

They ended up going to some backstreet dive bar where Shuuji knew the owners. They drank in silence, then started talking. They did not talk about the five years of no contact, they just started slowly filling in the gaps. Shuuji had decided to go to business school after all, but it took him some time to get there. Now he was overwhelmingly successful despite his relative obscurity. 

And of course, their father had given Atsushi Daikoku Productions. As expected.

Shuuji just nodded when Atsushi told him that, even though he must have known already. Then the younger brother smiled. 

“Well, congratulations.” 

“…Thank you.” 

It was awkward. Not that Shuuji had wanted Daikoku Productions—he never had, they always knew it would go to Atsushi. But still…the pain of being “that kid” hummed underneath the surface of Shuuji’s skin. Atsushi could practically see it. Even if Shuuji was successful in his own right now—and Atsushi was proud of him for it—their father had been dead for three years already. There was no apology coming. 

“I’m…” Atsushi began to say, eyes clouding over with tipsiness from his drink and with the hurt feelings built up over decades in their family. 

“Heh,” Shuuji smirked. “What are you going to do, apologize?”

Atsushi had been about to, actually, before he trailed off.

Shuuji lit another cigarette and shook his head. “Don’t,” he said seriously. “You don’t have to. It’s fine.” 

Hearing his brother say that, finally saying it was fine that their father had loved Atsushi more, the older brother’s shoulders sagged in relief. His chest swelled as he thought for a moment that Shuuji was alright with it all. Alright with him.

_Can you….?_

Atsushi could barely even think the words. Nope, too much, not after all this time. But he still hoped—

“Damn, you know…” Suddenly Shuuji was talking again, swiveling his body around the bar stool to face his older brother. He adjusted his hat so that Atsushi could clearly see his eyes. “You’ve still got a hell of a nice smile.” 

Those reddish eyes, twinkling as if they could see something other people could not. Atsushi felt himself smiling but he really wanted to cry. He felt like letting himself crumble under Shuuji’s gaze, the way he had always wanted to but had never let himself because of the _expectations_. So many expectations around him and Shuuji: Atsushi was supposed to be the strong one, the put-together one, the one to represent the Daikoku family and take on their name. Shuuji was…the other one. That kid. 

But Atsushi loved his brother. He always had. Even despite everything their family said about him…he had always known Shuuji was the stronger one. 

They probably both knew that.

Scratching his head as he made a decision, Atsushi picked up his wine glass and promptly sloshed his wine all over Shuuji’s chest. He didn’t even try to make it seem like an accident. He just emptied his glass on his little brother as a matter of course.

Shuuji pulled back in surprise, throwing his hands up in annoyance. 

“Well, now you’re covered in wine. Let’s…get you cleaned up.” Atsushi couldn’t look at his younger brother when he said it, so he just threw down some cash on the counter to cover their drinks.

Shuuji stood up, grabbing Atsushi’s wrist as he did. A moment of cold realization ran through them both at that touch—here they were, physically touching again after five years. Atsushi froze and let Shuuji lead him to a private back room.

Once the door was closed, Shuuji looked at his older brother and smiled in that way he had. “It’s not like a keep a change of clothes in all bars in Tokyo, you know.” 

“You don’t?” Atsushi asked, sarcastically. He was staring at Shuuji’s chest. He could make out the outline of his younger brother’s sternum underneath the wet fabric…the shape of his nipples….

Shuuji was a man now. The flush of excitement Atsushi always felt when he thought about that fact ran through him. A man. Such a man…what did that man look like naked…?

Suddenly needing to know, Atsushi began studiously removing Shuuji’s clothes. His younger brother just let him. He let him! 

Maybe Shuuji had always known Atsushi wanted to do this. And how he had wanted to—oh, yes. From the time they were old enough to wear suits and look like adults (somewhere towards the end of Shuuji’s high school years), Atsushi had wanted to see him naked. To strip him bare and see all of that burgeoning manliness for himself— 

Throwing the suit jacket, vest, and button down shirt to the floor, Atsushi stared openly at Shuuji’s exposed chest. This body—this was his little brother’s body and he looked like a man who worked out. Atsushi ran his hands across that chest, all over that torso. He moaned in spite of himself. There was such strength in this body, Atsushi could literally feel it over inch of skin his palms touched. It made him tremble and want to sink to his knees.

Shuuji covered Atsushi’s wandering hands with his own. He was still smiling but he leaned in closer to his older brother and whispered, “What are you doing, _nii-san_?” 

Atsushi needed to swallow to be able to speak. His mouth had gone somewhat slack the more he stared at his younger brother’s tantalizing body. 

“Nothing,” he replied. “Nothing at all.”

_Please,_ Atsushi thought. _Don’t make me say it._ They didn’t really need to give words to this, did they?

Then, suddenly in that moment, Atsushi realized their power had switched. Because he was the one full of desire for Shuuji, because he was the one that had clearly made the first move (groping his younger brother like some pervert), now the ball was in Shuuji’s court. The younger man could hold this over Atsushi’s head for the rest of his life if he wanted to—he could blackmail Atsushi into doing anything he chose.

“Heh.” Shuuji’s smile widened, at the same time it softened. A look of understanding. “Sure.” 

And with that, Atsushi lost himself. 

He brought his head down to Shuuji’s chest and began lapping at his younger brother’s skin, dragging his tongue desperately over all that beautiful, warm, muscle-laden flesh. Atsushi could faintly taste the cabernet he had been drinking, staining his brother’s skin with a sharp tang. 

Moaning, unable to stop, Atsushi sucked hard on Shuuji’s nipples. He bit and licked the sensitive nubs there until he heard (and felt) a rumble of approval from Shuuji, a tremor from somewhere deep in his little brother’s chest. 

The sound of that (the sound a grown man would make, one full of virility and…power…), made Atsushi go wild. He got down on his knees and unbuckled Shuuji’s pants with shaking hands. He pushed aside fabric and boxer shorts alike until he got to his prize: His younger brother’s thick, slowly hardening dick. 

“Fuck—” Atsushi breathed, almost inaudibly, before he shoved that still mostly soft member in his mouth. 

Just the taste—he swore, just the _taste_ of this thing—could get him off. Shuuji groaned and grabbed a fistful of Atsushi’s hair. The older man could feel his younger brother growing in his mouth, beginning to throb now. (Atsushi was no stranger to sucking cock, after all. His tongue and mouth worked quite well at the task.) Knowing Shuuji was enjoying this made his spirits soar. He felt braver than he ever had before…mixed with a heady combination of being absolutely more aroused than he had ever been…

This taste, bitter salt and…? (Something earthy? It tasted like how a plant’s roots smelled, but better.)Atsushi’s own dick strained against the zipper of his hundred thousand-yen dress slacks. He palmed himself roughly, needing to ease the suffering between his legs, but now slightly afraid he might come in his pants.

“Atsu-chan.” 

The president of Daikoku Productions looked up at his younger brother, from where he was kneeling on the floor. That name—Shuuji had not called him that since they were children…when Shuuji had met him for the first time and was then promptly corrected by his mother ( _“This is ‘nii-sama’ or ‘Atsushi-san,’ Shuu-kun! Show your brother some respect.”_ ). 

“Touch yourself, Atsu-chan.” 

Shuuji’s chest was heaving with pleasure, but he still wore that permanently self-satisfied smile. 

The older brother’s eyes filled with happy tears—tears he had not asked for, that he could not hold back—and he nodded around a mouth full of his younger’s brother cock.

_Does this mean you…?_

Pushing all thoughts to the side, Atsushi shoved his hand in his pants and began stroking himself hard and fast. He wanted to make Shuuji come, he wanted to feel his younger brother’s cum spray the back of his throat. He wanted to choke on it and then come himself, coughing around the bitter, wonderful taste of Shuuji’s essence. 

“Damn it."

Suddenly, Shuuji was dragging Atsushi to his feet, pulling down the older man’s undone pants and pushing him face-first against the wall. Aroused beyond the point of no return and dying for his brother to show some of that hidden strength, Atsushi let himself be manhandled. He let Shuuji shove two fingers deep inside his mouth, sucking on them dutifully without being told. Those fingers were long and determined, unflinching as they prodded his tongue. 

Atsushi’s heart swelled again. He wanted to feel every part of Shuuji inside of him. He would welcome anything from his younger brother into himself. He sucked on those fingers greedily.

“You look so fucking sexy when you’re sucking my dick, Atsu-chan,” Shuuji breathed darkly in his older brother’s ear. Atsushi moaned on cue. “I really want to fuck you right now.” 

Atsushi nodded wildly in consent. _Yes yes do it—_

Clearly running low on patience, Shuuji took out his fingers, dripping with Atsushi’s saliva, and shoved them into his older brother’s puckered entrance (bared to Shuuji and presented without hesitation, as Atsushi let himself be bent against the wall). He scissored his fingers mercilessly inside his older brother, spurred on by Atsushi’s loud cries and the muscles excitedly twitching around his digits. 

“I’m going to do it now, Atsu-chan. Are you ready?” Shuuji sounded just barely out of breath, his hands quivering slightly (most people probably wouldn’t have even noticed, but Atsushi did). 

“Yes, I’m ready Shuuji, give it to me!” 

And so, Shuuji thrust his cock into Atsushi, spearing him to the core and somehow managing to rub his sweet spot on the first go. Atsushi’s whole body spasmed in pleasure, his soul singing in response as he felt finally connected to his brother ( _finally, finally, this is him, he’s in me now. This is Shuuji!_ ). He bent forward even more, giving Shuuji as much access to his body as he could. He wanted Shuuji to thoroughly plow him, to use every inch of his body for his younger brother’s own pleasure. 

Shuuji fucked him hard and fast that first time. It was the best sex Atsushi could remember, in his fair amount of experience. He climaxed without a hand to his cock, purely from Shuuji’s unyielding dick pounding into his sweet spot again and again. It made him feel weightless and free, filled to the brim with Shuuji as his brother came inside of him. Satisfied and happy…eternal, somehow. He never wanted Shuuji to pull out.

After they came down together, another wave of need washed over them both, and Shuuji fucked him again. Twice more, in fact. It was brutal, but wonderful, exactly what Atsushi had been craving for his entire adult life. 

No one could break what he had with Shuuji after this. Not now that they were covered in each other’s cum and sweat and spit, bodies refusing to separate no matter how hard they screwed. 

Atsushi barely remembered putting on his clothes and leaving the bar. One of them called a car and they were driven back to their respective apartments. That night the president of Daikoku Productions passed out on his bed, still full of his younger brother’s cum, without even changing his clothes. 

It took another week before Shuuji contacted him again. Atsushi might have been the first one to do so, but he felt a sense of mild shame after that first time. Mild…well, pretty acute shame, in truth. 

Was that amazing (crazy, debauched, sick, wrong, wonderful, exquisite) night going to be a one time thing?

Then finally Shuuji called him on his work phone and invited him over to his loft apartment. 

It was not a one time thing after that.

…Now, Atsushi looked at himself in the mirror of his private office bathroom. How many times had it been? Too many to count. They had been doing this for…six months, now. Six whole months, meeting like this. 

Atsushi’s body learned what it meant to feel truly pleasured, body and soul, with his brother. But his mind and his heart…they chomped at the bit to tell him he was in the wrong. He should not have instigated things that night at the bar with Shuuji…he should have said no, turned down his raucous younger brother on the spot. Atsushi should be the one to talk some sense into him, bring them both back to reality with his staunch, thorough-bred practicality. 

But Atsushi never did. He couldn’t stop. Shuuji meant so much to him…he always had, really, and now…now they were lovers.

It felt too good (too right) to stop. 

If this perverted thing with his brother—the one untoward, truly foolish thing he had done in his life—was going to continue, Atsushi would just need to stay smart about it. No meet ups at work. Keep their encounters to a maximum three nights a week. Make sure their love making lasted just long enough that Atsushi was satisfied, but could still walk the next day.

It would be fine. This was fine. It was a good idea to keep things under wraps, maintain as much control over the situation as he could. 

Even if…this whole thing…

No, but it was fine. 

Fixing his appearance down to the last, the president of Daikoku left his office and called a car. They met at a spare hotel in one of the company’s many apartment buildings (not affiliated directly with either one of them). 

Shuuji would fuck him that night like many others. Normal, fine. Sure.

_Please…do it hard. I want to feel you Shuuji, everywhere, every time I take a step. Please…_

Atsushi could not stop the thoughts in his head, but he did not have to say them out loud. 

______________________________________________________________

Atsushi was born on a cold winter’s day in a small hospital, privately owned by his father. His father, of course, was the president of Daikoku Productions, a household name in the business world. Daikoku Atsuhiko was so well-known, in fact, that he dabbled in the political sphere of influence as well. Why not? The wealth he amassed was unbelievable, as was his power across Japan.

From the moment he was born, Atsushi’s father regarded him as his successor in everything from work and business to personality. _“Just like his father!”_ That’s what everyone said. (Even for trivial matters, such as his kindergarten report card.) 

Shuuji was born in total secrecy, somewhere in Hokkaido. He spent the first years of his life raised solely by his mother and some sympathetic members of his mother’s family—so far outside the realm of Japanese business and politics that no one in the Daikoku family even knew of Shuuji’s existence.

Until the fateful day when his mother brought Shuuji to meet Atsuhiko. It was, naturally, completely out of the blue (perhaps these things do run in the family). Shuuji was already three years old. Atsushi had just turned eight, appearing every day to be even more the spitting image of his father. When he saw some strange, unknown woman in tears with a ragged toddler running around the vestibule of the Daikoku family sitting room…well, Atsushi remembered the moment better than he remembered any other memory before it.

He knew. As soon as he laid eyes on the bedraggled woman and the kid with dirt smudging his ears (there in the immaculate hallway, surrounded by porcelain china and imported furniture), he knew. 

This was going to be trouble.

You see, Shuuji was indeed Atsuhiko’s son, as much as Atsushi himself. But they had different mothers. Shuuji was the result of his father’s…dalliance outside the marital bed. Well, one dalliance, out of presumably many affairs that Atsuhiko indulged in. Shuuji’s mother was (as Atsushi’s own mother put it) some no-name whore, some vagabond Atushiko picked up off the streets and took pity on because of her large eyes. And her high cheekbones and well-shaped breasts. But a whore and a home-wrecker, a bitch with an ulterior motive, obviously.

It was the first time Atsushi had ever heard his mother so angry, using such horrible words. And he had to hear it all through the door to his parents’ bedroom.

All because of _him._

When they met the first time, Shuuji ran up to Atsushi and practically jumped in his lap. Like a little lap dog! Atsushi would have been amused if he was not so utterly confused (about his father’s betrayal and his own mother’s painful loss of face). As it was, he had never been called “Atsu-chan” before and the name stuck in his head.

Atsu-chan? He—Atsushi—could be a big brother?

_“I always wanted a brother!”_ Shuuji exclaimed at the time, reddish eyes shining. _“Let’s have fun!”_

Then, of course, Shuuji’s mother scolded him and told him to treat his brother with respect. So then…it was true. This tiny creature was his brother. Even his own father admitted the truth to Atsushi’s face, though he threatened to disown Atsushi himself if he ever told anyone outside the family.

That was another first. His father threatening him. It wouldn’t be the last.

Shuuji’s mother turned out to be in very poor health. She came to the Daikoku family mansion every day begging them to take Shuuji in, being refused at the door every time. Atsushi remembered watching her from the window of his room. The woman kowtowed in the street rain or shine, keeping a silent but steady vigil. Some days she brought Shuuji along and forced the little boy to kowtow as well. 

Then there was suddenly a day when she did not show up. They found out from the woman’s own mother that she had passed away, leaving Shuuji an orphan. The woman’s family was indigent and could not support a small child on their own. They begged Atsuhiko (who deigned to make an appearance at the woman’s funeral, despite ruining his marriage beyond the point of no return) even to give them a reasonable amount of money, to take responsibility in that small way. 

Atushiko agreed. He also agreed to spend a marginal amount of time with the boy, bidding the family to send him to his mansion one week out of the month. (In time, they would both realize that Atsuhiko was grooming the boy to become his successor should Atsushi fail for any reason. A back-up, if you will. A secure copy. Not a “son,” per se, but a wise investment.) 

Whenever he came over, Shuuji was treated like a subhuman. The serving staff and the rest of the Daikoku family remained loyal to Atsushi’s mother. They blamed Shuuji for all kinds of things—the father’s increasing paranoia, the whispers around town that the Daikokus were involved in some shady business, even Atsushi’s mother’s rapidly worsening health. 

_“It’s because she has to look at that kid all day long_ ,” they said. _“It’s doing horrible things to her constitution.”_

Atsushi had to assume they were correct, having no evidence to prove otherwise. He regarded Shuuji at first as someone would regard a stray animal that keeps wandering back into one’s backyard, no matter the attempts to deter it. Every time he saw Shuuji—the more Shuuji grew and grew—Atsushi’s disbelief peaked a little more. 

How could this kid show his face here? Was he truly twisted in some way? …Moreover, how could he stand to come back, with all the nasty things said around him, in plain earshot sometimes? Didn’t he care what they thought?

But Shuuji remained steadfast in his visits. He never missed a date. (According to Shuuji, Atsuhiko would have cut him out of the will otherwise.) He held up his head proudly even when the serving staff tried make trouble for him—to set him up with a broken glass so that he spilled drinks everywhere, to purposefully leave his room unclean claiming they had no spare time to take care of it, even leaving his food heavily undercooked and dangerous sometimes. 

For some time, Atsushi thought it was a kind of game. Mess with the dirty kid, everyone hated him anyway! Hell, Atsushi hated him for ruining his parents in every way. So he joined in and left garbage underneath Shuuji’s bed every night before the younger boy arrived. Hilarious, and strangely satisfying to boot. 

But then…

Shuuji would just clean his room on his own. He straightened everything and dusted, kept his space tidy and livable. Brought the garbage out to the curbside trash piece by piece. Even woke up earlier than the kitchen staff so as to cook his own food in the kitchens. 

Shuuji didn’t need to rely on anyone. He was neither ashamed nor deterred. His eyes stayed focused.

He even smiled sometimes. He still smiled at Atsushi every time he saw him. In spite of everything!

What was with that smile?! Shuuji had to know Atsushi wanted nothing to do with him. He had to know Atsushi hated him, blamed him for everything! That Atsushi hated every second Shuuji spent with his father, every curt nod his father sent Shuuji’s way. He hated that kid more than anything!

But…

Shuuji smiled and bowed politely enough. He abandoned “Atsu-chan” and started calling his older brother “Atsushi-san,” or “nii-sama” (the former if they were alone, the latter if they were in the presence of their father). Beyond that, (Atsushi would admit to no one that he sometimes spied on Shuuji to see what the kid did in his spare time), Shuuji played the same video games as Atsushi and watched the same TV shows. He even brought some manga with him and read it from between the pages in his textbooks, like Atsushi sometimes did.

And the things that everyone around him (and he, truthfully) were doing? ….It was pretty mean, when you thought about it. The feeling of being hated was unthinkable to Atsushi, but he knew what it felt like to feel alone. And sad. It bothered him to think the wide-eyed kid felt that way too, because of the tricks and the nasty sayings. 

Besides, there was nothing innately evil about him. Not really. He was just normal.

There came a time when Atsushi left a copy of a weekly manga magazine underneath Shuuji’s bed. Instead of garbage. Then he left a spare plate of sandwiches (which he he learned to make out of pride, demanding that he be able to do at least everything Shuuji could, including cooking). Then a video game. Once, he even sat down next to Shuuji—in the most awkward moment of his life—to watch his younger brother play it. When Shuuji handed him the controller wordlessly, offering him a turn with a polite smile—and twinkling eyes—Atsushi felt cold and hot at the same time. He felt like he was simultaneously doing the worst thing and the best thing he had ever done. 

He was defying his family. And doing something that felt right.

By the time they were in middle school, the boys could carry on a conversation. They played video games together all the time. Atsushi staunchly refused to be beaten in a fighter game, even though Shuuji had more talent. Truthfully, Atsushi would stay up for hours and hours the days before Shuuji’s visit, practicing his video game skills late into the night so that he would be good enough to fight Shuuji. And the older brother always won—even if, sometimes, he felt Shuuji let him win.

_“Agh, you win again, Atsushi-san,”_ his younger brother said. That impenetrable smile. _“Nice going, you jerk.”_

Atsushi looked down awkwardly. _“But did you really give it your all…?”_

At that, the younger boy just shrugged. _“Who knows.”_

They became the unlikeliest of friends. Atsushi could not help but respect him, what with how clearly headstrong and brave he had to be just to withstand the tension in the Daikoku household. Atsushi himself had needed to grow a rather thick skin to keep himself focused throughout his school years. He could not get caught up in his family’s drama, he just needed to do the best that he could.

He did not even need to be anything like Atsuhiko. In fact, he was less like the old man every day.

By the time they were in high school, Atsushi had come to accept some truths about his family. First, Atsuhiko was a man with many flaws. Secondly, his mother’s acute anxiety was her own problem and had nothing to do with Shuuji. Shuuji had done nothing wrong by being born—he was the product of a fair amount of mistakes around him, but he as a person had committed no crime. He was just a regular kid.

No, that was not quite right now. Shuuji was not a regular kid—he was far stronger than a regular kid. He could hold his head up high even in the worst of times. He kept his smile, stood his ground, no matter what went on around him. And from him, Atsushi learned to affect a disinterested air. A casual smile and a cool head.

It was the best form of self-protection.

Rapidly, Shuuji and Atsushi began confiding things in each other. They wrote letters even on days when Shuuji was not a guest in the Daikoku household. Atsushi learned that Shuuji liked music, could play the guitar, and was planning on going to music school when he graduated. 

Atsushi learned that he himself had no goals in life other than to become his father. Which, he didn’t even want any more.

Eventually Atsushi looked forward to Shuuji’s visits. Eagerly, even. He demanded that Shuuji teach him to play the guitar, which the younger boy did. Atsushi loved every second of it. Even though, he felt the weirdest tingling sensation in his chest every time Shuuji put his hands on Atsushi’s to guide his fingers into the right chords. A good tingling, not just in his chest. Like his skin had decided to wake up all of a sudden.

Sometimes Atsushi even made mistakes on purpose just so Shuuji would correct him. Afterward, they would share a smile with each other at Atsushi’s hopeless “clumsiness.” The older boy liked that even more. 

So, Atsushi began to think. He did not have to go to university and become a lawyer, then a businessman, then a politician. He did not have to follow the path that had been laid out for him since the day he was born—he didn’t really want it, anyway! He wanted to go to music school like Shuuji, maybe they could even go to the same school and then they could room with together. 

Atsushi wondered what it would feel like, sharing a small dorm room with Shuuji. They would have to share everything. A bathroom, a shower, everything. Maybe they would even bathe together, as normal brothers did. Would Shuuji let Atsushi touch him, if he was naked? What would Shuuji look like? Would his younger brother’s…“endowment”…be bigger than his own, after all? 

The Daikoku-heir wanted to know. So badly. His thighs twitched in anticipation every time he thought about that supposed future together (and his penis twitched appreciatively every time he imagined the shower, steam surrounding Shuuji’s strong, very wet, very naked body….god, masturbation had never felt so good).

But was this…wrong? Was it wrong to want to abandon his father like this? Was it wrong to want to see his own brother exposed? Was it wrong to want to sleep in the same bed as him, to let their bodies touch, even just to fall asleep together? 

All these thoughts swarmed Atsushi’s high school mind, his hormones raging out of control every time he went near Shuuji. He thought about how he might break the news to his family…

…And then, life happened. In Atsushi’s last year of high school, his mother died suddenly. (Suicide, but no one would admit it. Yet another family secret. Officially: Fatigue and poor constitution leading to health complications. Yeah, right.) 

His mother’s death hit him hard, even if they had never been particularly close. Atsushi needed to deal with it in his own way. But he had never experienced loss before. It threw him for a loop. Shuuji was there for him, of course, always, but…Atsushi found that he did not want to be with his brother. 

Not that he blamed Shuuji for his mother’s death. But, the fact remained that his mother had been perfectly fine before Shuuji appeared in their lives. The correlation was painfully obvious! Wasn’t Shuuji feeling any guilt, even a little? He had to be, right?

Another big change happened around the same time. Atushiko, getting old in years, decided to officially adopt Shuuji, accepting him as his legal son. He told the news that it was his wife’s dying wish that he should adopt an indigent but promising member of society and Shuuji fit the bill. So he did. The two became brothers in the eyes of the public, they even shared a last name. 

It was…surreal. Everyone was asking Atsushi how it felt to become a big brother all of sudden—he had to go on interviews and speak in front of a camera, which had never felt weird before—and Atsushi honestly had no idea how to respond. Was Shuuji really his brother? Now, after all this time?

Actually, they were truer brothers than anyone knew. Blood brothers, on their father’s side. The truth was staring Atsushi in the face. 

He was a fool and probably a pervert (just like his damn father). No one could deny blood. 

So, Atsushi made several decisions. He would get his head out of the clouds and stop wishing for a music school future with Shuuji. Things like that just didn’t happen in real life. Fantasies were nice and all, but Atsushi had the rest of his life ahead of him and he needed to get serious. After he graduated high school, Atsushi enrolled in the same university his father had attended. He would then go to law school, become a businessman. Schmooze the politicians. 

Of course he would.

Atsuhiko was proud, while Atsushi perfected the smile he had learned from Shuuji—aloof and intelligent. An armor no one could pierce.

The brothers grew more and more distant. Atsushi wrote less and less, did not return as many phone calls as he could have. He never invited Shuuji to the apartment his father bought for him while he attended college. He did not want Shuuji’s…essence…to contaminate this new part of his life.

He did not want to have to face Shuuji’s presence in real time. He did not know how his heart would react.

Eventually, Shuuji took the hint. When the younger man graduated high school on his own, he made a big announcement. He would be going to university overseas in America—studying god knew what. Liberal arts or some such. 

Foolishness! Atsushiko raged and raged, while Atsushi tried to stay out of it. He could not believe Shuuji’s gall! Standing up to their father like that! Actually, he could believe it, but that just riled him up even more.

Shuuji was every bit the stubborn, prideful boy he had been in their youth. He would never change. 

When Shuuji left for America, Atsushi counted down the moments to his younger brother’s departing flight. He knew the time (Shuuji had invited him to see him off at the airport, but Atsushi did not respond. He did not dare to, especially now with his father going off the rails in anger). He watched the clock stoically, alone in his apartment. When it was done, it was done. Atsushi told himself he would be moving on.

…But…

…How he missed his brother. They had been friends before anything else, that was the truth. Atsushi found that his new life had no space for real friends, nothing but sycophants and airheads. People tripping over themselves to be nice to him and get ahead in the world. It was all so dull. 

Beyond that, Shuuji only wrote to Atsushi once from America. He admitted in the letter that it would be the last time if he heard nothing back. Of course, Atsushi could not bring himself to pick up the pen (especially with an ultimatum like that).

So they fell into a silence that would last ten years.

Regardless, Atsushi was very successful in life. The public loved him, his casual, “princely” air. His professionalism and smarts. When Atsuhiko died (not suddenly, but in fact rather gruelingly after a long battle with old age), Atsushi was already poised to accept the Daikoku mantle. He did so without any fuss.

It was a good life, Atsushi reasoned. He had more power than anyone—it felt good to be the final say in all matters. He could not blame anyone else for anything that went on, he could only look to himself for strength and clarity. For Atsushi, that was the easy way out. He could bear it all if it meant he did not have to leave any weak spot open for someone else to needle their way into his heart.

Damn, he was really lucky! The luckiest, actually, to be born to such a prosperous family and be so naturally successful.

Yes. Lucky.

Another upside to his father’s passing was the fact that Atsushi could finally come out as gay. He had known his own preferences since the day he saw his first AV, (looking at the man and not the woman, a clear indicator). Now, in his late twenties, he could finally admit the truth to everyone else.

It made the marriage proposals die down at least. Sure, there were nasty sayings going around, but Atsushi found that once you owned the truth, no one could really say anything about it. The facts were the facts. It wasn’t hurtful if it was the truth. So he paid them no mind.

As for his heart? A funny thing, really. He did not need his heart for sex. Thankfully. So he left the thing alone entirely.

…Then, of course, Shuuji strolled back into his life. In the form of another company president. Of all things! It would have been amusing if it wasn’t so…actually, it was pretty amusing. Who could believe that Shuuji would choose to go into business after all?

And now they were fucking, apparently. 

Really, that should have been the punchline. That Atsushi could go his whole life keeping everything in metered order—everything except for Shuuji. He could never wrestle down the way he felt about Shuuji.

They both knew it. And even that, the shared knowing, felt absurdly good. There was a secret between them that no one could know, or else they would each risk being ruined. That secret made them closer than brothers or friends. Beyond anything, whatever label there was that could be applied to this situation, that secret was freeing. Now, without worrying about a betrayal from the other, they could just be together. 

And that was all Atsushi wanted from the beginning, he realized.

Except…there was still the little matter of his other feelings…the thoughts that had festered for ten years, that Atsushi had come to hate himself for…

_When Mom died, part of me blamed you. It wasn’t your fault, but I blamed you. Because I’m weak._

_Can you ever forgive me?_

Atsushi would not risk this newfound closeness with Shuuji to ask such a question. Because probably, there was no way Shuuji had it in his heart to forgive his older brother for the way he had been treated, for all the blame that had been thrust on Shuuji ever since the day he was born. Too much hurt there.

Forgiveness was out of the question. Atsushi just wanted to keep a lid on this sweet, sexy secret between them. To keep it going so he could live out his dream of fucking his younger brother…

That was all he needed to do.

____________________________________________________________

Atsushi stood calmly in front of a barrage of reporters. This, no matter how you looked at it, was the epitome of an average Wednesday. Once a month he gave a press conference to announce the up and coming projects of Daikoku Productions. There were constant questions afterwards. Today it was all about B-project being traded out to Higheredge Productions. 

Really, Atsushi had nothing to do with that. It was Gandara’s business. So he politely refuted all claims of a conspiracy and just let himself appear as he always did: Blameless and easy. A true professional. That’s what the news would say tomorrow, anyway.

As the questions died down, Atsushi took his walk through the mob of reporters to his personal car. He waved and nodded, smiling at all the right people as necessary. 

His phone buzzed unexpectedly in his suit jacket pocket. Hmm, unusual. That pocket held his personal phone, which he usually did not receive calls or texts from unless it was a family emergency. 

A little jarred, Atsushi kept the smile firm on his face as he fished out his phone to check the message. His eyes flicked automatically to the screen, eyebrow arching as he saw the name on the call line. 

It was Shuuji.

_“I’m in the lobby.”_

Him? In the lobby? …The lobby of what? Where exactly had his younger brother decided to ambush him this time? And why now, when there were reporters every which way?

Atsushi waved one more time to the crowd, then ambled into the backseat of his car. Settling in against the leather, he typed out an astute response:

_“Where exactly?”_

_“Just keep going where you’re headed,”_ Shuuji wrote back. In short time, so he must have been idle and near his phone. _“You’ll find me.”_

Even though those words were…sexy, Atsushi would admit, they didn’t exactly bode well. It sounded like Shuuji was in a playful kind of mood. And that was not often the case, usually Atsushi was the one breaking the tension with a smart joke here and there. 

But when Shuuji felt like playing, there was no escaping him. Just like when they were kids and Shuuji would suddenly demand a challenge match of video game fights. When Shuuji called the shots, they played and played until the serving staff scolded them for being lazy and staring at screens too long. 

So, this may not have been going in the best direction for Atsushi.

Besides, what was Shuuji thinking, calling him out in the middle of the day like this? It was a workday! They had agreed…

Atsushi half-expected to see Shuuji waiting in the lobby of his office building when he arrived, but thankfully Shuuji was nowhere on the scene. Good, at least his younger brother had a lick of common sense! He knew not to wait around the lobby of Daikoku Productions where everyone would see him and talk about him, wondering why he was there…

Which is why, when he rode the elevator all the way up to the top floor and into his own private office floor, his heart skidded to a dead halt to see Shuuji sitting on the sofa outside his office. Directly across from his secretary, arms spread wide against the back of the couch in comfort.

“Sh—mmm…” Atsushi collected himself, bit back the high tone of panic in his voice and tried again. “Shuuji. I didn’t expect you to…be here.”

Shuuji flashed him another killer smile. True to his idol group. “I texted you didn’t I?”

“Daikoku-sama…” Atsushi’s secretary discreetly handed her boss some paperwork relating to company matters, whispering in his ear that Shuuji had already been waiting for almost an hour. 

An hour? Atsushi turned to Shuuji sharply. Surely everyone in the building had heard about his presence by now! What was the President of Brave Entertainment doing waiting around for an hour for his brother? Didn’t he have anything better to do? Why couldn’t they communicate properly like normal brothers? These were all the things they would say!

“I see.” Atsushi calmly smiled at his younger brother. “Won’t you come inside, then?”

“With pleasure.” Shuuji stood up promptly and followed his brother into his private office.

Oh, Shuuji was in some kind of mood. To act like this.

Once the door was safely closed behind them, Atsushi took care to lock it. Just in case. With matters like these, he could not be too careful…so yeah, the click of the lock restored some of his confidence. If only for a moment.

The smile vanished completely from Atsushi’s face. He rounded on his brother and began laying into him. “What on earth were you thinking—”

“The desk.” Shuuji pointed with a lit cigarette over to the president’s desk. 

Atsushi paused, not sure what was going on. He glanced at his desk then back to Shuuji. “I’m…sorry?” 

“I said, ‘the desk.’” Shuuji exhaled some smoke. “Take off your clothes and bend over your desk. Ass up, hands behind your back.”

That was it, and Atsushi immediately got hard in his dress pants. Like his dick responded to nothing but Shuuji’s deep voice and his every command…which might have been more true than he cared to admit.

…But Atsushi was still rankled from this kind of random disregard! He chose to fight it.

“Shuuji, what the hell is this all about? I thought we agreed no meet-ups at work, and it’s middle of day! What did you expect me to do—”

“Come on, Atsu-chan,” Shuuji crooned, taking a few steps towards his older brother, closing the space between them. “Don’t make this difficult. We both know you want it. I want it too, so just do as I say, ok?” 

Shuuji reached out and stroked the side of his older brother’s face with one hand. He exhaled smoke through his nostrils. Atsushi could smell it and feel the cool caress of his brother’s lungful of smoke. His skin became sensitive, drawn to Shuuji’s presence and the quiet, overt promise of pleasure that came with him. 

When Shuuji spoke to him like that, calmly in control…even though he was being demanding, Atsushi could not deny him anything.

So, the Daikoku Productions president clicked his tongue in irritation and leaned in to kiss his brother. Shuuji allowed a small peck on his lips, a touch that ignited Atsushi all over, then he pulled away abruptly. 

Now the older brother frowned in confusion. His dick throbbed once, clearly denied whatever it was expecting just now. 

Shuuji smiled and took another drag. “Just do what I asked. Take off your clothes, come on.”

Sighing, Atsuushi stared down at the pristine carpet in his office. Just hearing his brother call him “Atsu-chan” in this environment, to suggest sex here, of all places, the final taboo between them…it was doing strange things to his head. 

But he knew there was no fight in this. Shuuji had already won. A long time ago.

The president took off his tie first, laying it down gently on the couch. Then he removed his suit jacket, began undoing the buttons on his dress shirt. It seemed Shuuji was content to just watch, a wide lascivious stare all over his face. The pervert (not that he could judge, he was getting turned on by this too, stripping for his brother). 

Naked to the waist, Atsushi stared at his brother for a moment. Shuuji just smoked and looked on. A short staring content. Finally, Atsushi glanced back at the door as a last show of restraint. Then he continued on, unzipping his pants and pulling them down, stepping out of them slowly and carefully. He rolled off his socks and made a show of straightening out the material and laying them down on the floor next to his pants. 

Not looking at Shuuji, he took off his flexible, black silk briefs. Even just the rub of the material on his erect dick made him hiss. There was already something of a wet spot on his briefs…it would have been embarrassing, but he knew Shuuji had seen it all before.

Shuuji knew what he did to Atsushi.

Staring unabashedly for a moment, Shuuji licked his lips. He actually did it! It made Atsushi’s cock jump (damn it) but here he was, truly playing the part of the big bad wolf. What kind of game was this? 

…Atsushi already liked it, whatever it was.

It took a moment for the older brother to remember his next order. Shuuji gestured with his head over to the long, mahogany desk across from the window. Nodding in understanding, Atsushi straightened his shoulders and walked naked across to his desk. He know this desk well, it had been his father’s before it was passed on to him (like many other things). He had sat across from this desk as a child, sitting anxiously in front of his father, or sitting excitedly behind it in a moment when his father wanted to show him what real power felt like. 

Now, Atsushi bent over the front of his own desk, pressing his chest against the unblemished, polished wood. He followed his brother’s instructions and thrust his ass as high a he could in the air, presenting himself unashamedly. Last, he crossed his wrists behind his back. 

The picture of submission. Of course, he knew that’s what this was when Shuuji suggested it, but the reality felt…quite unexpected.

His pulse was racing, his heart trying to thrum out of his chest. Molten metal slugged through his veins, making him feel like he couldn’t breathe, like all he wanted was to be caressed (by Shuuji, no one else). Unexpectedly, his dick kissed the cool edge of the desk by mistake, smearing it with some pre-cum and making Atsushi shudder all at once. So dirty…it was so wrong to get filth on this desk like that…his father would have been livid enough to die on the spot—

Atsushi smiled broadly. Yes. 

He stuck his ass out a little farther and wagged it back and forth to entice Shuuji to touch him. He hoped Shuuji was as turned on as he was right then—he knew his brother was. 

Good. _Fucking get on with it, Shuuji…_

The president heard his brother rummage through the clothes Atsushi had discarded on the couch. He didn’t even bother to look. He just closed his eyes and waited. 

When he finally felt Shuuji’s touch, it was just fingertips, running down Atsushi’s spine teasingly. He shivered anyway, loving how familiar those fingers felt to him now. He would recognize his brother’s touch in a room full of strangers—not that he would ever be put to the test. But he knew he could do it, after everything they had done already.

Then, Atsushi felt fabric tighten around his wrists. He frowned and twisted his head around to see what Shuuji was doing. Sure enough, his brother was wrapping the sleeves of Atsushi’s million-yen suit jacket tightly around his wrists, binding his older brother’s hands together behind his back. 

“Wh-what…?” 

It was all Atsushi could say (seeing his poor expensive suit so mistreated, but even more so, knowing his brother was trapping him right now). Indeed, Atsushi tested it and he could not free himself. 

Another jolt straight to his dick, just from the feelings of that. Shuuji had barely touched him yet.

Ignoring the small protest, Shuuji took Atsushi’s silk tie next. He stretched the material experimentally and then promptly covered Atsushi’s eyes with the silk. He pulled his brother’s head back in the process, tying the tie almost painfully tight around. But the effect was immediate: Shuuji had blindfolded him. Efficiently and without warning.

“Sh…Shuuji…” Atsushi said quietly, barely trusting his own voice to stay steady. Little by little, his younger brother was taking away all his control, all his power. From his movement to his sight, even to the implications of the president’s desk that Atsushi had coveted and worked so hard to obtain. All of these things belonged to Shuuji now, and the younger man would exploit them. 

Fuck, how Atsushi wanted to be exploited. He wanted Shuuji to make him come, screaming, all over his father’s desk. He wanted Shuuji to force him to kneel on the desk and then spank him, hard, as hard as he liked, before plunging his dick inside….deeper than all the other times, somehow…

He wanted Shuuji to take away all his control. To take away everything and tell him what to do. To punish him, to take whatever he needed.

The older man bit his lip to keep from pleading. 

“The curtains are wide open, you know. Anyone across the way could just look in and see you like this, tied up and hard, dripping wet already.” 

Shuuji was whispering directly into Atsushi’s ear. The older man was sensitive there and he tilted his head to the side to give Shuuji more access. Sure, it was probably bad that Shuuji was telling the truth…and probably worse that Atsushi didn’t care in that moment.

“But whatever.” Shuuji straightened up and grabbed two fistfuls of Atsushi’s ass, making the older man cry out. “Not like I care if people see what a slut you are for me.” 

That was not true. Yes, Atsushi was a slut for his brother, that was accurate, but the other part—they would both have a very big problem if anyone saw them like this. 

The danger…it felt good, but…

“Still…” Shuuji walked away for a moment. Atsushi heard him closing the curtains. “I know how _nii-san_ likes his privacy. Have to keep up appearances, right?” 

Atsushi nodded, resting his forehead against the cool mahogany. At least Shuuji had some sense left in him. Thank goodness, thank anything. (It occurred to Atsushi that the security tapes from this room would need to be destroyed also. Or maybe not _destroyed,_ but…removed from the premises.) 

“You should see what you look like right now.” Shuuji was back, whispering dirty things in his ear. 

_Yes, perfect…_ He grew bolder all of a sudden, feeling a sinking sense of comfort (of all things) being at his brother’s mercy like this.

“…Tell me what I look like, Shuuji.” 

“Mmm…” Shuuji ran his lips down Atsushi’s neck, kissing and licking the skin. “Your face is flushed and her mouth is hanging open, making the cutest, dirtiest little sounds.” 

Then, finally, Shuuji stroked Atsushi’s cock with an open palm. The older man shouted in surprise and sheer relief, leaking some more into his brother’s hand. 

“Your pretty cock looks painfully hard, wetter than I’ve ever seen you. You keep twitching and trying to reach my hand.” Shuuji grazed his dick with his palm a few times as an example. 

“Mmm…” Atsushi moaned around closed lips. He was starting to get truly frustrated now and it felt so good. He wanted Shuuji to drive him insane.

“As for this…” Shuuji continued, reaching behind to spread Atsushi’s ass apart, exposing his entrance between two thumbs. “This tiny, greedy hole is twitching too, begging for my dick. You want me deep inside here, right?” He pressed his thumb down hard on the president’s puckered ring of flesh. 

“Ah!” The thumb was dry, but it still felt wonderful. “Yes! I want it…” 

He wanted to beg. He wanted Shuuji to make him beg. To bring him lower…

Then suddenly, Shuuji kissed the side of his head. “You are so beautiful, Atsu-chan…” 

Their play skidded to a halt. Atsushi frowned. That was not what he wanted! His cock ached a bit less now; his peaking excitement edged backward. He didn’t want his brother to treat him kindly, there could be plenty of time for that later (some other time, when Atsushi felt like he deserved it). Right now he wanted Shuuji to throw insults at him, to treat him as badly as Atsushi deserved for being horrible to his brother for all those years…

“Hmm.” Shuuji leaned back. “You don’t want me to be nice to you, huh?” 

Of course, his brother knew. Always did. Atsushi nodded in response.

“Heh, I knew it. You want me to be mean to you, right? To call you terrible, dirty names? Do bad things to you?” 

Atsushi nodded again, slower this time.

“Well, you got it.” 

Shuuji reared back and suddenly smacked his older brother hard across the ass. Atsushi screamed before he could stop himself. The humiliation of that slap, where he had been punished as a child—now Shuuji was spanking him there, just like that. It was perfect.

_More, please more…hit me again…_

As if reading his mind, Shuuji hit him a few more times. Atsushi’s ass was stinging by the end, an echoing memory of that sweet touch from his brother.

“If you want me to stop, just say so,” Shuuji said, a little more quietly. He sounded uncertain all of a sudden. “…I mean…”

Atsushi shook his head no. “Don’t stop…! Keep going, come on, Shuuji…” 

The younger brother sighed softly. Maybe this was beginning to wear on him. But he did as Atsushi asked and spanked him several more times, each time making his brother moan in abandon. 

Every one of those hits felt like a sweet release to Atsushi. He wanted his brother to hit him even harder, to get off on it too. He wanted Shuuji to make up for all of his terrible treatment at the hands of the Daikoku family, including (and especially) Atsushi himself.

“You like being punished, don’t you, Atsu-chan?” 

“…Yes…ah…so good…” 

“Hmm.” Shuuji covered Atsushi’s back with his own body, rubbing his (apparently) now exposed cock over the crease in his brother’s stinging ass. The mix of pain and pleasure was so exquisite…

“And just what have you done that deserves punishing, _nii-san_? What could be so bad?”

Atsushi froze. Was Shuuji going to make him say it? That would be the ultimate punishment, it was true. But Atsushi could barely bring himself to think the words out loud in his mind most days. Could he really say it to Shuuji, even like this…? 

“Eh, doesn’t matter.” Shuuji grabbed the flesh of his brother’s ass roughly again, digging his fingernails into the red, aching skin. “You’re getting what you need now, right?” 

The younger brother nudged his cock between Atushi’s cheeks. “How ’bout with this? You want to be punished with this, too?” 

“Ah…ha!” Atsushi nodded. That was exactly what he wanted! 

“You adorable little cock slut…” Shuuji cooed, grinding his dick teasingly against his brother’s ass. “Can’t you ask nicely for the things you want?”

“Oh, Shuuji…” Atsushi felt his body shaking from an overload of sensation. “Please, put it inside me…I want to feel your dick in me so bad…ah, I want it all the time…you know that…"

“I know, I know.” Shuuji laughed low in his throat, mockingly. “You can’t get enough.” 

“…So please, won’t you…?” Atsushi shoved his ass backward again, up against his younger brother’s dick. This time, Shuuji was the one who moaned.

_Yes, please enjoy this, Shuuji! I want you to feel good…_

Atsushi wished dearly for his brother’s pleasure, his whole stomach beginning to ache with the want for that wish to come true. He didn’t want his brother to be alone anymore; he wanted him to get his fill of love and sex from Atsushi himself. He wanted to give Shuuji everything.

“Here…” 

Thinking ahead—(at least one of them could)—Shuuji pulled away from his brother to pour some available lube (no doubt whatever Shuuji stored on his person) directly into Atsushi’s entrance. The stuff felt gooey and cold, an obvious precursor to the main course…it made the president weak at the knees. Actually, it was getting hard to hold himself up at this point…

“Here it is, Atsu-chan. Enjoy it…” As he said it, Shuuji finally shoved his cock into his older brother. 

It was far from the first time, but Atsushi found that his ass had only grown needier and needier for this dick. Like he had been molded to his size and shape. This was the dick he craved now, body and soul. 

Now he was finally complete. The missing piece of the puzzle lodged deep inside: His brother’s matching piece, snapping together seamlessly. 

For some reason, as soon as they were connected, the kinky atmosphere faded away. Sure, Atsushi was still tied up and blindfolded, but it didn’t feel wrong or dirty. It felt like Shuuji was cradling him, holding him up with the weight of his own legs, keeping Atsushi standing. 

“That’s it, Atsu-chan…” Shuuji groaned, pumping slowly in and out of his brother, making Atushi feel every inch of his dick. “Take all of me.” 

“I am…I will…” Atsushi moaned, spreading his knees apart to take more in. 

Shuuji changed his angle, bearing down on him now from above. Now he was driving almost painfully deep into Atsushi. The president gasped and arched his back, feeling his sweet spot getting slowly assaulted by a steady, rock solid cock.

“I can’t wait until you cum, Atsu-chan…” Shuuji breathed, struggling to speak. “…I love watching it. You look so, so filthy when you cum. Everything else falls away and then you….ah, fuck, so good…”

“…and then I what?” Atsushi needed to hear it. “Tell me…!” 

Shuuji picked up the pace and pounded into him a little faster now. Shit, yes, if he fucked him just like that Atsushi would come in no time at all…he could already feel his balls aching, ready for it. The rest of his body, poised for orgasm, getting dragged to it without hope of holding back.

“Then, you look so…real, Atsu-chan. That’s the real you, what you look like when you’re cumming. You have the sexiest orgasm face and it’s so…nnnh.” Shuuji fucked him harder and bent down to nip at his neck—a pure exploitation move that would have Atsushi climaxing in moments. “Can’t believe you, so sexy that you’re making me say nice things to you even when you don’t want them. I just can’t help it, _nii-san_ , you’re amazing. I can’t…ugh, god…I can’t get enough of you either…!” 

To stop the tirade of words, Shuuji chomped down hard right on the juncture between Atsushi’s neck and shoulder. Like plucking the string on an instrument, Shuuji made his brother come. Hard—but hard was not the word. He made him come with everything he had, releasing all the tiny bits of frustration and self-hatred that had driven Atsushi forward up until now. He splattered his release all over the sturdy mahogany, defiling it as he had so desired. 

Shuuji followed right behind him into a climax of his own. They both fell forward against the desk. Their breathing evened out, chest to back, until they were breathing the same air at the same rate. 

Connected.

…But right now, Atsushi just felt like crying. He had nothing left inside except the tears and constant vulnerability he tried to stuff down as hard as he could. Now, it was no use. All of his worst thoughts bubbled to the surface.

The president began to cry. Tears spilled through the silk of the blindfold and wordless sobs broke the post-sex quiet. 

“What?” Shuuji jolted alert when he saw his brother crying. “What’s…the matter?” He fumbled to hastily remove the blindfold, exposing all of Atsushi’s tear-stained face. 

Showing both their true colors, Atsushi turned to hide his face, but Shuuji wouldn’t let him. He held onto his chin and carefully wiped his brother’s tears away with his thumbs as they fell.

“I’m…not,” Atsushi said finally. “…I’m not. Not at all.”

“Not what?” Shuuji asked quietly. Soothingly.

“I’m not amazing. I’m just…terrible, actually.” An unlikely laugh burst through the sobs. A dry laugh. “I’m really terrible. I was so horrible to you when we were kids. And then…those ten years…”

“Ah, _nii-san_ …” Shuuji’s face collapsed into pain. He visibly winced. “Don’t do this…”

“No, it’s true!” The words wouldn’t stop now. He needed to get them out! “Those ten years were my fault, Shuuji. It was all…my fault. You did nothing wrong…”

Shuuji shook his head, face clouded. “No, I could have called more. Even once. I didn’t pick up the phone for ten years either, you know.” 

That was…true. Atsushi blinked back another round of tears “…Why didn’t you?”

“Because!” Shuuji pounded his fist into the desk suddenly. Atsushi did not so much as flinch. He knew his brother’s temper (a trait of their father’s). “I…I thought you hated me, _nii-san._ When I went to the States…it felt like you hated me.”

Refusing to let his brother feel any more pain, Atsushi propped himself up on his shoulder (hands still tied behind his back). He shoved his head up against his younger brother’s face, connecting them viscerally again, as if in reminder of what they had just done.

“I didn’t hate you, Shuuji. I don’t, I never did. I just…was young, and I didn’t understand a lot of things. I…” 

Here it was. His empty shell of a body could do nothing but admit the truth.

“…I blamed you for my mother’s death. Somewhere deep down that I didn’t want to admit…yeah, I blamed you Shuuji.” He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, rubbing his face into Shuuji’s neck. “But it wasn’t your fault at all. I’m just a terrible person. That’s why I didn’t call either.”

Shuuji remained stock still. Atsushi was not brave enough to look at his face.

“Shuuji…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. For everything, for blaming you, for going along with the rest of them and bullying you when we were kids. I’m sorry for all of it.” Atsushi sniffed hard and kissed his brother’s neck. 

“Can you ever forgive me?” 

There was a moment of silence when everything they had built together hung in the air.

…Then Shuuji wrapped one large hand around the back of his brother’s head. 

“I already forgave you for that stuff years ago, Atsu-chan.” He lifted his older brother’s face and stared lovingly into his eyes. “There’s nothing left for me to forgive.” 

Reddish brown eyes, full of sincerity. No way Shuuji was lying or stretching the truth. He really had forgiven him.

Atsushi fought back more tears (ten year’s wroth at least). “…How? How can you forgive me so easily?”

Shuuji smirked, shaking his head in disbelief. “Because. We’re brothers. You’re all I have in the world now, you know? You were always…the only one who cared about me, anyway. Even back then, _nii-san._ So.” He smiled wide. “I would forgive you for anything. Seriously. I’ll always care about you, Atsushi…no matter what happens…” 

He kissed his older brother’s forehead. Forcefully, smearing spit as he went. “I love you.” 

Hearing those words…Atsushi shuddered and let himself fall forward into his brother’s chest. He pressed against his neck again, inhaling deeply to immerse himself in the familiar, warm scent of his younger brother. The tickling wisps from his brother’s sloppy ponytail, the scratchiness of his scraggly beard scraping against his forehead.

All these things were Shuuji. He recognized them with his very blood. This, these things and his brother, what they had together…this was his true home. 

They stayed still like that for a while.

Then, Atsushi said, “You know, I’m the one who should be saying that you. I’m older, after all.”

Shuuji chuckled, that low rumbling sound Atsushi loved so much. “So say it then,” the younger man answered. 

“Very well.” Atsushi straightened himself out. He was slowly beginning to feel like himself now. But better, so much better than he had felt in…years. Too many to name. 

“Daikoku Shuuji-san, I love you. I will always be with you, at your side or in your bed, wherever you need me. You have my word.” 

Shuuji’s face lit up. There he was: That little kid Atsushi met all those years ago, beaming up at his big brother. 

“I’m…sorry it took me so long to say it,” Atsushi added, retrospectively.

The younger man ruffled his brother’s hair playfully. “Again, I forgive you. After all, I have your _word_ now. And that’s the word of a Daikoku.” 

The irony was not lost on either of them. “It is,” Atsushi agreed. “And yes, you have it.” 

“Ahhh….” Shuuji sighed, stretching himself out on the desk like a satisfied creature. He looked up at the ceiling, seeming truly at peace for once. Atsushi glowed as he watched his brother lounging in content. He heard Shuuji mumble to himself.

“That was worth the wait.”

 

 

 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It is completely acceptable to associate this fic with Justin Timberlake's song "Suit and Tie," and any of the covers therein. In fact, I encourage it. Because why not, (no relevance, just a good jam).
> 
> Let's keep going with this crazy little otome show!! It yields fun things :)


End file.
